Through Innocence - One Shot - 3 of 3 Part
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: "After that she did herself the favor of staying out of anything that involved Freddie, cutting all ties" (Freddie Jackson/OFC)


She never thought it would bother her, the news that Freddie had got some girl in their neighbourhood knocked up. If this was news four years ago she wouldnt have bat an eyelash, but she knew Freddie now, knew where his heart lived, his fears, knew him!

Georgie and Freddie had been sleeping around for the past three years, he would show up at the bar she worked at: "Mickey´s" and fuck her in the backroom, then tell her that he loved her right after he came.

Georgie figured out it was just a joke men played on women, so she went out to test the theory. The only boy after Freddie she slept with was Calvin Morris, he was a nice guy. Tall, slender, polite, his father was loaded and owned every strip club on this side of London, so he was rich too.

It didnt feel the same though when Calvin fucked her, he was nervous the entire time and couldnt get it up so she had to suck him off something Georgie discovered she hated to do to anyone other then Freddie. She also hated having sex with Calvin.  
That night she got home, taking a three hour long shower followed by bawling her eyes out before getting any rest at all.

The days went on like that, Georgie trying to pick up new guys at the bar she worked at, but all of them got dismissed apart from him. The nineteen year old Freddie came into her work place after not seeing her for three months straight, his hair shorter and his frame a lot more heavier build.

Some people spoke that he had been in prison for the past month or so for drug dealing, the other half of the time they couldnt keep track where he had gone too.

Georgie figured much of that time was spent with his future wife. When her mother told Georgie that Freddie had knocked Jax Strummers laughing was her first reaction and not beliving her.

It took a bottle of gin at a local nightclub to warm Georgie up to the idea especially when she saw Jax in her tight mini skirt, half long blond hair to her back and a bump growing under the edges of a glossy white blouse. The sights hit Georgie like a train off its tracks.

After that she did herself the favor of staying out of anything that involved Freddie, cutting all ties.

Apart from now, now the devil was back at her doorstep, laughing, smoking and drinking like he wasnt expecting a child with someone other then Georgie.

She had never even let the thought cross her mind about having Freddie´s kid, but now a voice deep inside of her was telling her that she could have if she wanted to, with all those nights and afternoons they spent just fucking and nothing else.

She could have gotten pregnant, but that didnt happen because once her mother discovered condoms in her room, she put Georgie on the pill and checking regulary that she was taking them. Never asking who she was sleeping with, just making sure her daughter never made the same mistake she did and Georgie hated her mother at this moment for being so cautious.

Georgie swore she could see Freddie reading her mind by the way she was staring at him, her gaze moving away once he stood up to approach her.

It was like something fluttered in her stomach once he finally sat down by the bar, right across her as she stacked up new glasses.

-"Sweet seventeen" his voice was low and cheesy, she hardly recognized him under that grin.

His eyes glossy when he moved his hand over hers and kissing the soft skin of her wrist, -"I´ve been thinking about you, Georgie"

She pulled her hand away quickly, sneering, -"I hightly doubt that, Freddie Jackson, you seem to have your hands full with impregnating half of the town"

He didnt find her sarcasm very entertaining, instead he got dead serious, the grin disapeared and she felt scared for what he might do, he was unpredictable like a snake.

-"You jealous?"  
-"No" she answered shortly turning her back to him, looking occupied with stacking up the glasses on the shelves, -"Heard you fucked the Morris kid, didnt think he was your type" Freddie said from behind the bar..

Georgie didnt answer him just shrugged her shoulders trying to focus at the task at hand.

Before she could turn to look at him he hooked his finger at the backpocket of her jeans, pushing her closer to the edge of the counter and snaking his hands to cup her breasts. A slow low rumble whispered in Georgie´s ear, -"Cant fuck you like I can, hm"

She closed her eyes for a moment, knowing damn well that they where not alone in the bar, it was filled with people, people they knew, people they worked with, but still she couldnt be bothered, not right now, not when she had longed for his words in her ear and his hands on her body.

-"You gonna let me in again, babe, inside of you" he squeezed her breast gently as her back arched over the bar-top in an awkward angle.

-"God" he rumbled moving the tip of his nose and grazed his lips up her neck, -"I missed the smell of you, sweet, and the taste of your cunt, it only gets wet for me, babe, you know that, not the little Morris twat, your cunt knows who it belongs to"

Freddie painted a wide smile against her skin and gave her shoulder a quick kiss, then letting her go.

Georgie took a deep breath feeling dizzy and noticing that people where giving off unapproved stares, shaking their heads at their display.

-"I´ll meet you tonight then, babe, come over to yours, we can continue this" he whispered when she turned to face him, Georgie shook her head, -"No, my mum is home and I dont want you anywhere near me" Freddie chuckled, -"Your lying, tell me your not aching for it right now"

She looked at the table of people Freddie had come in with, they were all smiling and looking at them like wolves chasing sheep, knowing what he was up to.

Georgie shook her head, -"Dont touch me again or I´ll get your father to flog the skin off your back"

Freddie just kept grinning as she walked away from him, slipping into the backroom.

Georgie hated him for making a fool of her like this, he was right, she was twitching and aching, wanting him, no matter how wrong it was.

Coming home she still felt like she couldnt relax, something in her was tormenting her and Freddie´s words played over and over again in her head. Georgie´s mother was downstares as Gerogie lay on the bed thinking about this, they didnt share a very close relationship, but Georgie needed no introduction to what her mother would say about this situation.

Turning on her side she felt the bed squeeking and took a deep breath, she could still feel his hands on her breasts from earlier. Georgie had learned to like Freddie´s hands, they where soft to the touch, warm, but still rough enough to make bruises on her body.

She thought about the last time they had fucked, how he was pulling her hair and thrusting harder from behind, filling her up and devouring her.

The ach in her arose grew as she slipped her hand down into her panties, rubbing over her already wet slit.

Rembering how Freddie bit into her shoulder, make her weep and whimper out his name as she came around his dick, clentching her muscles and milking him for all he was worth.

She slipped her fingers inside of her cunt, turning around in her back, dragging them in and out as she rubbed her clit with the palm of her hand. Small whimpers fell from her mouth as she closed her eyes and imaged it being him being inside of her.

Filling her, the length and weight of his dick inside of her, dragging itself slowly out then thrusting hard back in again until her legs shook and she cried out for him to stop, for him to let her come and have her, harder, faster, anything, own her cunt, her breasts, her hips, her legs, her insides, everything would be his.

She jerked her hips up against her hand getting her fingers slip in deeper and come at the very image of it being Freddie´s dick inside of her all while letting his name fall from her lips:  
"Freddie"

Georgies breath slowed down after that and she relaxed pulling her hand out of her panties, noticing a shadow standing at the edge of her window.

-"No" she whispered lowly, as it walked over to her, the image of a face coming out of the dark with a wild look in its eyes, the same wild look only Freddie Jackson could have.

-"Dont" he hissed, grabbing her by her wrists, pinning her hard against the bed, setteling between her legs. Georgie felt his hard dick against her crotch, thinking if he had watched the entire display of her touching herself and that it had such an effect on him.

-"Get off" she hissed back with clentched teeth noticing his jaw trembeling in the vauge light of her window. He was angry, slipping his hand down between their bodies, zipping up his pants, pushing her panties to the side.

-"Dont you dare fucking lie to me" he used his other hand to grab the back of her hair, -"I saw everything" his breathing rumbled as he moved his hips up to place himself inside of her.

-"You miss me like this" he grunted, thrusting hard into her, making her legs part further, leaving her defensless in the way he was digging his fingers into her hips and tightning the grip on her hair.

-"God, Georgie, you always had such a tight pussy" his words rumbled through his chest as she felt his weight crushing her with his rapid thrusts. Freddie had gotten hard watching her fingering herself and in a way Georgie didnt feel disgusted by it.

-"You shouldmt feel ashamed.." his breath hitched up in his throat as he watched her breathing hard into his mouth before kissing her. Letting his tongue play against hers, claiming her lips with his.

-"I think of you too" he fucked her harder, -"All the time, I think of your tits, how they feel like in my hands" Freddie desperatly pulled Georgie´s top up swallowing one of her nipples in his mouth, making his back bend in the process, giving off one hard thrust after another.

She bit her teeth together not to moan, Georgie wanted Freddie to make her come so badly, but not like Calvin Morris or any those other tosser that walked into her bar, no, only in the way Freddie could because that´s who she really wanted to consume her in every possible way.

Georgie dug her fingers into his short hair, lowering his mouth back on hers again and jerked her hips up to him working with him to create a steady rythem between their bodies.

-"Tell me you want me" she bit his bottom lip, moaning into his mouth when he thrusted hard into her.

-"Fuck, I want you" he hissed, his entire body tensing as he came inside of her holding onto thighs for support. Georgie followed shortly after she felt him filling her up with his cum.

-"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie" her hips shook as she held onto his shoulders, clawing her fingers deep into both of his arms, arching her head up to him kissing him to damper some of her desperate whimpers. Freddie didnt say anything, just rested his face against hers after they where done, breathing heavy on top of her.

Georgie felt peace for the first time in months, even if she knew it would only last for a couple more minutes, but for now Freddie was here and she was okay.


End file.
